


Stay Awake

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [7]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit himself was rather quiet, allowing Nux to fill the silence between them with chatter and laughter as they worked on their car or walked the hallways. He often found his drivers chatter soothing, even at night when they whispered words to each other and traded muffled moans in their bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Awake

\---

The tunnels and caves of the citadel were never entirely silent. During the day there were footsteps, muttered conversations, loud fights, the sound of fist hitting flesh and the sound of cars and machines being moved by the Boys bellow. All the usual sounds of the living in the War Boy's halls. 

Slit himself was rather quiet, allowing Nux to fill the silence between them with chatter and laughter as they worked on their car or walked the hallways. He often found his drivers chatter soothing, even at night when they whispered words to each other and traded muffled moans in their bunk. 

Tonight, however, was different. It was always worse when Nux wasn't there. Slit knew that his driver would be there if he could, both of them curled together in their bunk, Nux a barrier between him and the darkness that surrounded them, keeping each other warm as a draft swept through the halls around them. But the Organic Mechanic had chased him away from his patients, away from Nux. It wouldn't be long until Nux was up again, all he needed was a little blood and he'd be fine. At least that's what Slit told himself, he could only hope that he was right.

\---


End file.
